1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection-type image display device, an image projection control device, and an image projection control method for performing time-division color display.
2. Background Art
Patent Document 1 (JP 2003-518643A) discloses a projection-type image display device. This projection-type image display device includes a color wheel that has multiple segments, and a projection optical system that has a light source (lamp light source). With this projection-type image display device, constant power is supplied to the light source while changing the polarity of a square wave current at a constant interval, and a current pulse is supplied before every change in the polarity. This increases the current intensity of the light source, thereby improving the stability of the arc discharge in the light source and increasing the lifetime of the light source.